1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a urine sample analyzer, a urine sample dispensing method and a urine sample analyzing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-10894 discloses a device which performs processing of a sample suctioned from a container. The device may suction foreign matter such as debris fragments, pubic hair and the like, and has a filter to capture the foreign matter in suctioned urine samples.
Although the filter is constructed so that the captured foreign matter does not simply come off when the filter for removing foreign matter is provided, there is concern that the foreign matter captured by the filter will be discharged from the nozzle together with the urine sample when the urine sample is discharged from the nozzle.